Black Love
by Inoue Kazeka
Summary: Apakah aku salah mencintainya? Apakah kami tak pantas untuk bersatu dan saling mencintai. Aku juga memiiki hati dan perasaan. Aku juga bisa menangis dan terluka sama seperti kalian semua. Bad Summary T T. Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC tingkat akut, Gaje, dll. PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Mind RnR? Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jika ada yang tidak menyukai cerita ini, baik jalan ceritanya, pair atau apapun Inoue mohon dengan sangat jangan baca Fic ini. Langsung tekan tombol BACK saja dari pada membuat anda kesal, marah dan merusak mata anda karna membaca Fic ini.**

**WARNING : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD yang amburaul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, OOC, Gaje dan masih banyak kekurangannya. Disini Aizen sedikit Pervet dan sangat OOC banget, jadi jangan kaget ya saat membacanya nanti.**

**Inoue sudah memperingatkan dengan jelas. Jika tidak menyukai cerita ini, dimohon untuk tidak membacanya dan langung tekan tombol BACK. Dari pada anda kesal, marah, dongkol, benci sama Inoue karna membaca Fic ini.**

**Jika masih nekat, Inoue mohon dengan sangat jangan marah sama Inoue, setelah membaca Fic ini. Kan Inoue sudah memperingatkannya berulang-ulang kali. Kalau anda tetap nekat juga tanggung deh akibatnya.**

**PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

_Hueco Mundo_ sebuah tempat gersang, tandus juga sebuah padang pasir yang sangat luas sekali, tumbuhan disini hanya ada pohon-pohon mati. Tempat ini benar-benar seperti tak ada kehidupan sama sekali. Disini juga selalu malam hari, tak ada sinar matahari yang menerangi tempat ini. Hanya ada sebuah bulan yang menerangi _Hueco Mundo _yang gelap_._

Hujan ataupun salju tak akan pernah bisa turun ditempat ini, karna memang tempat ini disebut juga sebagai tempat kegelapan dan neraka bagi sebagian _Shinigami_ saat mendatanginya. Karna tempat ini adalah rumah dari para _Hollow, Menos/Gillian_, _Arrancar, Adjuchas, Vasto Lorde / Espada_. Musuh dari para _Shinigami_.

_Adjuchas_ adalah evolusi kedua dari _Gillian_ bentuk tubunya lebih kecil dari pada _Gillian_, tingkat kecerdasannya tinggi dan kekuatannya beberapa kali lipat dari _Gillian_. Sedangkan _Vasto Lorde_ adalah sebuah evolusi tertinggi dari para _Menos. _Sebagai Hollow tubuhnya sama seperti manusia. Dan kekuatan tempurnya sebanding atau melebihi Komandan _Shinigami. _Karna mereka memiliki _Zanpakuto_ seperti para _Shinigami. _Yang merupakan para dewa kematian, musuh dari penghuni _Hueco Mundo_ atau biasa disebut dengan _Las Noches_. Rumah dan tempat dari pengusa _Hueco Mundo_.

Sudah lama sekali, _Hueco Mundo_ dan _Soul Society_ tempat dimana para dewa kematian dan juga para arwah tinggal. Selalu berperang dan saling bermusuh satu sama lainnya. Entah dari mana permusahan ini berasal. Namun satu sama lain dari mereka, saling menyakiti bahkan membunuh.

Sousuke Aizen, ia adalah penguasa tempat ini. Ia adalah Raja di _Hueco Mundo_ dan pemimpin para _Espada_. Jika bertanya bagaimana ia bisa menjadi penguasa tempat ini, itu semua karna kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Karna dulu ia adalah seorang _Shinigami_, namun sesuatu membuatnya harus berada disini dan menguasai tempat ini.

Dulunya tak ada istana semegah dan seluas ini. Hanya ada tanah gersang dan tandus yang terlihat. Dulu sebelum ia datang ketempat ini. _Hueco Mundo_ dikuasai oleh seorang _Hollow_ yang kuat bernama Baraggan. Sosoknya besar, hitam dan memegang senjata yang cukup besar. Namun dengan mudahnya Aizen mengalahkannya dan menjadikannya sebagai anak buahnya. Ia bersama dengan Tia Harribel, Aaroniero menjaga gerbang selatan.

"Bulan yang indah" Azien menengadah wajahnya menatap bulan purnama sempurna dari balik jendela kamarnya.

Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya saat ini. Wajahnya terihat seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Namun tak ada yang tahu sama sekali, apa yang tengah mengusik pikirannya malam ini.

Aizen menghela nafasnya dengan perlahan. Dan sesekali bergumam sesuatu dengan sangat pelan. Namun kegiatannya sedikit terusik, ketika ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketok oleh seseorang.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Siapa?" Tanya Aizen dengan dingin, tanpa menolehkan pandanganya dari jendela.

"Ini saya Tuan, Ggio Vega" Jawab seorang pria tampan bernama Ggio Vega dengan lantang dari balik pintu. Ia tidak berani membuka pintu ruangan sang Tuan. Yang merupakan penguasa tempat ini, Raja dari _Hueco Mundo_.

"Masuklah" Sahut Aizen dengan datar.

Saat di ijinkan masuk oleh Tuannya, Ggio membuka pintu kamar sang Tuan dengan perlahan. Saat ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk, dirinya melihat sang Tuan tengah berdiri didepan jendela kamarnya sambil menengadah menatap bulan purnama saat ini.

Ggio langsung duduk berlutut dan menundukkan kepalanya kepada Tuannya. Penguasa tempat kegelapan ini. Ggio merupakan kapten pasukannya juga orang kepercayaan dari Baraggan. Yang merupakan Jenderal perangnya yang menjaga wilayah selatan bersama dengan Tia Halibel, Aaroniero.

Bukankah seharusnya Ggio tengah berada diperbatasan dan menjaga posnya. Jika tak ada hal yang penting untuknya, pria ini berjanji akan menghukum bahkan membunuh Ggio. Karna meninggalkan tugasnya untuk menjaga perbatasan.

"Ada hal penting apa? Sehingga kau pergi menemuiku, Ggio Vega?" Tanya pria itu dengan dingin sambil mengeluarkan aura yang sangat kelam dan kuat, membuat tubuh Ggio terasa sangat berat sekali. Bahkan bernafas pun saja Ggio merasa sangat susah. Benar-benar kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Tuannya ini sangat dasyat sekali.

"Maafkan saya Tuan, karna menggagu anda. Saya menemukan Orihime Inoue, yang merupakan teman dari Ichigo Kurosaki. Teman dari para _Shinigami_ diperbatasan" Jawab Ggio Vega dengan takut-takut. Keringat dingin perlahan mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. Bahkan hanya berbicara dengan Tuannya, sudah membuatnya setakut ini.

Aizen hanya diam tak beraksi sama sekali. Bahkan menoleh kearah Ggio pun tidak.

'Deg deg deg deg'

Jantung Ggio berdetak dengan sangat cepatnya. Jika saja pesannya ini tidak penting dan berharga bagi Tuannya. Bersiap-siap saja dirinya akan menjadi abu ditangan sang penguasa tempat ini.

"Dimana gadis itu?!" Aizen membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Ggio yang terlihat duduk berlulut dihdapannya.

"Diruangan tahanan Tuan. Saya mengurungnya disana" Ggio terlihat bernafas lega sekali setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Aizen.

Setelah Tuannya hanya diam dan tak bersuara mendengar berita darinya. Akhirnya ia tertarik dan menayakan keberadaan gadis manusia itu. Salah satu teman dari Ichigo Kurosaki, musuh mereka_._

Aizen langsung bergegas pergi untuk melihat keadaan gadis manusia itu, Orihime Inoue. Sebuah nama yang selama ini selalu mengusik hati dan pikirannya.

Tap...Tap...Tap

Ggio berjalan dibelakang mengikuti setiap langkah sang Tuan menuju ruang tahanan yang sangat gelap dan menyeramkan tentunya. Setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya Aizen tiba juga didepan penjara Orihime.

"Buka pintu penjara ini" Perintahnya dengan dingin.

Ggio langsung membukakan pintunya, Tuannya langsung masuk dan menghampiri Orihime yang tak sadarkan dirinya. Ia duduk berjongkok memandangi wajah gadis manusia ini dengan seksama. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat begitu datar dan tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

Aizen melihat tangan dan kaki gadis manusia ini dirantai dinding. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas banyak luka-luka ditubuh Orihime, bahkan darah segar masih mengalir dipelipisnya. Bajunya juga terlihat compang-camping sekali. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya sehingga membuatnya terluka parah seperti ini.

Entah mengapa penguasa _Hueco Mundo_ ini terlihat angat khawatir dan cemas melihat keadaan Orihime. Tiba-tiba saja Aizen membuka rantai yang membelenggu tangan dan kaki Orihime.

"Tuan apa yang anda lakukan? Meng..." Ucapan Ggio langsung terhenti begitu saja saat ditatap tajam dan membunuh dari Aizen.

Ggio langsung menundukkan wajahnya dan tak berani melihat kearah Tuannya. "Mafkan saya Tuan" Ia langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Aizen menggendong Orihime dengan ala putri. Ggio hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti sang Tuan keluar dari ruangan tahanan. Tanpa banyak bertanya pada Aizen.

"Panggilkan Lolly dan Menolly untuk datang kekamarku dan mengobati luka gadis ini" Aizen berbalik dan menatap Ggio. Ia masih terlihat setia mengendong tubuh Orihime.

"Baik Tuan" Ggio membungkukkan tubuhnya setelah itu ia bergegas pergi dari hadapan Tuanya dan menjalankan perintahnya. Ggio sedikit bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, mengapa Tuannya itu malah menolong dan mengobati tubuh gadis manusia itu. Padahal Orihime adalah musuh dari Tuannya.

"Argh!" Geram Ggio dengan frustasi.

Ia semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui Menolly dan Lolly untuk menyampaikan perintah dari Aizen.

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati Aizen meletakkan tubuh Orihime keatas kasurnya. Yang dilapisi oleh sprei berwarna putih. Sesuai dengan warna cat dinding dikamar ini. Yang semuanya didominasi oleh warna putih.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Terdengar suara ketukan pelan dipintu kamarnya. Dan Aizen yakin kalau yang mengetuknya adalah kedua gadis _Hollow_ yang ia panggil untuk mengobati dan merawat Orihime.

"Tuan, ini kami. Menolly dan Lolly" Teriak keduanya bersamaan dari balik pintu sambil membawa sesuatu ditangan mereka masing-masing.

"Masuklah" Sahutnya dari dalam.

Keduanya langsung masuk kedalam kamar sang Tuan dan menghampirinya yang tengah duduk dibangkunya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin.

"Tolong kalian sembuhkan semua lukanya dan bersihkan tubuhnya juga pakaikan ia gaun yang sesuai dengan ukurannya" Pria itu berkata panjang lebar.

Keduanya tertegun sesaat ketika mendengar perintah dari Aizen. Akan tetapi Lolly dan Menolly hanya bisa diam dan menjalankannya. Mereka berdua tidak bisa menolak ataupun melawan semua keinginan dan perintah dari Tuannya.

Padahal mereka berdua terlihat tidak suka sekali dengan kehadiran dari Orihime, yang sebenarnya adalah musuh dari Aizen. Dan yang membuat mereka tambah kesal dan marah, gadis ini berani sekali tidur diatas ranjang milik Aizen-sama.

.

.

.

Drap...Drap...Drap...

Seorang pria bersurai orange terlihat begitu panik sekali. Ia berjalan tegesa-gesa menuju ruangan divisi dua belas. Untuk menayakan tentang keberadaan Orihime, temannya. Yang menghilang begitu saja setelah terjadi ledakan besar dieperbatasan karna bertarung dengan salah satu _Espada._

"Yo, Ichigo" Renji melambaikan tangannya pada Ichigo saat berpapasan dengannya dijalan. Namun sepertinya Ichigo tidak memperdulikannya dan terlihat semakin cepat melangkah kakinya dan melewati Renji begitu saja.

Renji terlihat sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Ichigo saat ini. "Huh! Kurasa suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus hari ini" Dengus Renji. Lalu ia melanjutkan kembali perjalannya ketempat divisinya menemui komandannya Byakuya Kuchiki.

BRAK...

Ichigo membuka pintu ruangan divisi dua belas dengan kasar dan keras. Membuat orang-orang yang berada didalam ruangan langsung menoleh kearah pintu. Perbuatannya sedikit menyita perhatian para anggota divisi dua belas.

"Nemu bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" Cecar Ichigo.

Nemu menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Sudah lebih dari lima jam ia dan anak buahnya mencari informasi keberadaan Orihime. Namun sayangnya Nemu tidak bisa menemukan Orihime dimana-mana. Kemungkinan terburuknya yang bisa ia katakan pada Ichigo, adalah Orihime telah tewas setelah kejadian ledakan waktu itu.

Akan tetapi Ichigo masih percaya dan yakin kalau Orihime masih hidup. Karna ia tidak menemukan jasad Orihime disana. Dan Ichigo masih bisa merasakan _Reiatsu_ dari Orihime dengan samar-samar, yang menandakan kalau Orihime masih hidup dan entah kini berada dimana.

"Kita berdoa saja, semoga ia baik-baik saja Kurosaki-san" Nemu menepuk pelan pundak Ichigo memberikannya semangat pada Ichigo. Secara tak langsung Nemu juga meyakini kalau Orihime Inoue masih hidup.

"Terima kasih Nemu" Ichigo tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"Maaf, karena telah merepotkanmu" Sambung Ichigo.

"Sama-sama Kurosakin-san. Itulah gunanya teman" Ujar Nemu menanggapinya.

Ichigo berjalan keluar ruangan divisi dua belas. Namun ia tak lantas langsung pergi dari sana. Ichigo berdiri sebentar melihat pepohonan yang tengah bergoyang karna tertiup angin.

Pandangan matanya lurus kedepan menatap langit biru di _Soul Society_, "Aku akan menemukanmu Orihime" Ujar Ichigo dengan mantap. Ia lalu merogoh sesuatu dari balik hakama hitamnya. Ia mengambil sebuah jimat berwarna merah yang bertuliskan "beruntung". Ichigo tersenyum kecil saat melihat jimat ini. Karna benda ini pemberian dari Orihime ketika, ia tengah mengikuti ujian masuk SMA.

Setelah puas memandangi jimat pemberian dari Orihime. Ichigo memasukkan kembali jimat itu kedalam hakama hitamnya. Kemudian ia melakukan _Shunpo_ untuk menemui Rukia dan yang lainnya.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Sudah lebih dari satu hari Orihime tidak sadarkan diri. Semua luka ditubuhnya telah sembuh semuanya dengan cepat sekali. Akan tetapi Orihime belum juga terbangun. Aizen terus saja duduk menyenderkan kepalanya pada tangan kanannya. Ia terdiam melihat Orihime, menunggunya untuk membuka matanya. Entah mengapa ia mau melakukan hal ini. Namun jujur saja ia tidak bisa pergi meninggalkan Orihime dan ingin selalu menjaganya.

"Ngh!" Lenguh Orihime dengan pelan, ia juga terlihat sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya dengan pelan.

Tak lama mata Orihime terbuka dan menampilkan bola matanya yang berwarna abu-abu. Pandangan matanya sayu dan ia terlihat sangat lemah sekali. Dengan sekuat tenaga sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit sekali, Orihime beranjak bangun dan duduk menyandar.

Aizen hanya diam melihat semuanya tanpa berniat membantunya sama sekali. Pandangan matanya lurus menatap Orihime dengan penuh arti.

"Aku ada dimana?" Orihime mulai memperhatikan seisi ruangan ini. Saat ia menengok kekanan, ia melihat Aizen tengah duduk diam menatapnya.

"Siapa anda? Dan aku sedang ada dimana!?" Tanya Orihime dengan bingung pada Aizen.

Aizen mengerinyitkan dahinya sedikit saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Orihime. "Kau tak mengenaliku?" Tanya Aizen penasaran.

Dengan pelan Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan dari Azien. "Memangnya siapa anda?" Tanya balik Orihime dengan polosnya. Ia terlihat mengamati dan melihat Aizen dengan seksama. Namun sayangnya Orihime tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

Aizen berjalan menghampiri Orihime dan duduk disampingnya. Ia memegangi wajah Orihime dan tersenyum tipis menatapnya. "Aku adalah suamimu dan kau, Orihime adalah istriku" Ujar Aizen dengan dusta.

Orihime terlihat sangat kaget dan bingung. Ia mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, wajah kagetnya sangat lucu sekali menurut Aizen.

"Benarkah itu?!" Tanya Orihime dengan wajah innocent.

"Ya" Jawab Aizen dengan singkat. Ia masih memegangi wajah Orihime dan memandangi wajah cantiknya.

Saat Orihime hendak bertanya lagi pada Aizen. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah benda lembut dan dingin menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Orihime membelakkan kedua matanya karna kaget. Tiba-tiba saja Aizen menciumnya dengan cepat juga sangat lembut. Awalnya kedua mata Orihime membulat sempurna, tapi kini ia menutup kedua matanya. Menikmati kecupan hangat dan lembut dari Aizen.

Hampir lima menit Aizen mencium dan memagut bibir Orihime dengan panas. Sekuat dan sebesar apapun kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Aizen, tetap saja ia membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas. Ia melepaskan pagutannya dari Orihime, namun tidak menjauhkan wajahnya dari Orihime.

Bisa Aizen lihat dengan jelas wajah Orihime yang kehabisan nafas, wajahnya juga memerah karna malu. Benang-benang tipis saliva atas permainanya tadi masih menempel disekitar bibir Orihime.

Entang mengapa ia bisa berbuat seperti ini pada Orihime, padahal dulu ia merasa tidak tertarik pada hal-hal yang berbau percintaan. Juga dekat ataupun menjalin hubungan lebih dalam dengan seorang perempuan, tak perduli secantik, semenarik dan sexy apapun wanita itu. Dirinya sama sekali tidak tertarik ataupun tergoda.

Akan tetapi berbeda dengan gadis yang saat ini terlihat tengah terengah-engah kehabisan nafas karna ciuman panasnya. Ia merasa hatinya bergetar dan jantung selalu berdetak dengan sangat cepat sekali jika dekat ataupun melihat Orihime. Sebuah perasaan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan dan alami dengan seorang wanita.

Bagaimana perasaan ini bisa muncul dan ada dihatinya, Aizen sendiri tidak tahu. Perasaan ini datang tiba-tiba saja. Bukannya ia tak pernah melawan dan berusaha menghilangkan perasaan ini. Akan tetapi ia tidak bisa dan sanggup. Kini setelah ada kesempatan dan kejadian ini, ia sengaja mengambil keuntungan dengan mengatakan kalau ia adalah suaminya. Dan Orihime percaya begitu saja dengannya.

"Tu-tuan" Seru Orihime.  
"Panggil aku Aizen-kun, Hime" Aizen mulai menciumi wajah Orihime.

"A-Aizen-kun" Panggil Orihime dengan gugup, karna Aizen masih saja menciuminya.

"Apa Hime?" Aizen masih melanjutkan aktifitasnya menciumi dan menelusuri wajah Orihime dengan bibirnya yang tipis dan basah.

"A-aku h-haus"

Aizen menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap wajah Orihime. Ia tersenyum tipis dan setelah itu ia beranjak dari kasur untuk mengambilkan air untuknya. Namun bukanya memberikan gelas putih yang berisikan air itu pada Orihime, ia malah meminumnya hingga habis.

"Aizen-kun! Mengapa kau meminumnya?" Protes Orihime dengan sedikit memajukan bibirnya.

'GREP'

Aizen menarik kepala Orihime untuk mendekat dan menciumnya. Saat mereka berciuman ada sedikit air yang keluar dari mulut Orihime. Ternyata Aizen tengah memberikan minum untuk Orihime, setelah air didalam mulutnya habis tertelan semuanya. Aizen menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit.

"Haah...Haah" Orihime terlihat terengah-engah. Bibirnya terlihat sangat basah dan itu sangat menggoda Aizen. Ia terlihat menatap Aizen penuh tanda Tanya.

Aizen menyadari tatapan mata Orihime, "Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau haus?".

Orihime memalingkan wajahnya dari Aizen sambil memegangi bibirnya yang terasa basah karna ciuman mereka tadi.

KRUYUKKK...

Aizen dan Orihime tertegun sesaat ketika mendengar suara perut tersebut.

Blush...

Wajah Orihime merah padam. Karna barusan adalah suara dari dalam perutnya. Ia tidak mengira kalau suara perutnya akan sekeras itu.

"Ma-maaf" Orihime menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajah malunya dari Aizen.

Tiba-tiba saja Aizen menggendong tubuh Orihime ala bridal style. Digendong seperti ini membuat Orihime sangat malu sekali.

"Tu-turun aku Aizen-kun. Ki-kita m-mau kemana?!" Tanya Orihime dengan gelagapan.

Aizen hanya diam dan membawa Orihime keluar dari kamar. Ia membawa Orihime kemeja makan, ia mendudukkan Orihime disebelah bangkunya. Tak lama para pelayan datang membawakan makanan tanpa perlu Aizen minta dan perintahkan.

"Sepertinya lezat" Air liur Orihime sedikit menetes saat melihat berbagai hidangan makanan mewah yang disajikan dimeja makan.

"A-apa aku boleh memakannya?" Orihime masih memandangi makanan yang terhidang didepannya.

"Kau boleh menghabiskan semuanya Hime" Ujar Aizen dengan lembut.

Dengan cepat Orihime langsung memakan semua makanan yang ada. Pelayan yang melayani Aizen. Terlihat sedikit kaget saat melihat nafsu makan Orhime yang sangat besar sekali.

"Apakah enak!?" Tanya Aizen yang saat ini tengah menikmati hidangannya dengan santai.

"Hhmm" Orihime mengganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Mulutnya sudah penuh dengan makanan. Sampai ada sebutir nasi (memangnya di _Hueco Mundo_ ada nasi!?) yang menempel dibawah bibir Orihime. Dengan cepat Aizen langsung mengambil butiran nasi itu dan memakannya.

"Ekh!" Seru Orihime dengan kaget. Ia sedikit malu dengan perlakuan Aizen padanya.

Karna hal ini ia menghentikan sejenak aktifitas makannya. Aizen yang melihatnya merasa sedikit bingung, "Hime mengapa kau tak memakan makananmu lagi? Apakah itu tidak enak?" Aizen melirik makanan Orihime yang hanya dimakan sedikit olehnya. Padahal tadi ia makan dengan sangat lahap sekali.

Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya denga pelan, "Tidak. Ini sangat enak sekali".

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Saat ini para _Espada_ tengah duduk berkumpul dimeja pertemuan. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Aizen meminta mereka semua untuk datang dan berkumpul di istana. Menurut berita yang mereka dengar dari Ggio Vega. Kalau sang Raja ingin memberitahukan dan mengumumkan hal penting pada mereka semua.

Pos penjagaan terpaksa mereka serahkan kepada anak buah kepercayaan mereka. Setelah pertemuan ini berakhir mereka akan kembali ke wilayah mereka masing-masing. Bagaimana pun saat ini keadaan tengah genting dan perang tengah bekecambuk tiga bulan belakangan ini.

"Lama tak jumpa. Harribel" Sapa Starrk _Espada_ bernomor satu ini.

Namun Harribel menanggapinya dengan sangat dingin, ia memilih diam dan tak menggubris perkataan dari Starrk yang dianggapnya tidak penting sama sekali.

"Menurutmu ada hal penting apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Aizen-sama!?" Syazel bertanya-berntanya pada teman-temannya ini.

"Entahlah" Nnoitra mengangkat bahunya.

Akhirnya orang yang ditunggu datang, namun ada hal yang sangan membuat mereka semua yang berada diruangan ini sangat kaget luar biasa dan syok tentunya. Mereka melihat Orihime tengah berjalan disamping Aizen, ia juga mengenakan pakaian _Las Noches _sama seperti yang mereka kenakan saat ini_._

"Tuan ada apa ini!? Mengapa gadis manusia ini berada disini?" Tunjuk Yammy dengan kaget sekali. Terlihat jelas sakali dari raut wajahnya kalau Yammy sangat tidak menyukai keberadaan Orihime disini.

"Tenanglah Yammy Riyalgo. Akan kujelaskan semuanya" Ujar Aizen dengan tenang. Ia langsung duduk dibangku kebesarannya. Sedangkan Orihime hanya bisa diam berdiri disamping Aizen. Ia terlihat sangat bingung sekali dan tak mengenali mereka semua. Menurutnya orang-orang ini sangat aneh sekali. Bentuk tubuh dan wajah mereka semua seperti manusia, akan tetapi mereka memiliki topeng diberbagai tubuh mereka.

"Hime. Kemarilah" Aizen menepuk pelan pahanya. Memberikan tanda untuk Orihime agar duduk diatas pahanya.

Awalnya Orihime ragu juga malu. Namun pandangan mata Aizen begitu mengintimidasinya dan dengan berat hati. Ia duduk dipangkuan Aizen. Semua orang yang berada diruangan ini, kaget luar biasa dengan sikap Orihime yang sangat berani dan tidak sopan itu pada Aizen.

"Tuan ada hal apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada kami semua?" Ulquiorra Sachiffer yang merupakan _Espada_ bernomor empat ini langsung membuka suarannya. Ia tidak begitu tertarik menanyakan tentang bagaimana bisa Orihime berada di istana ini.

"Maaf jika membuat kalian bertanya-tanya" Imbuh Aizen.

Mereka semua terlihat diam dan memasang kuping mereka dengan baik-baik, mendengarkan perintah dan pengumuman penting dari Aizen yang merupakan Raja dan Tuan dari mereka semua.

"Dengarkanlah sambil minum. Aku ingin mempernalkan Ratu di istana ini" Ujar Aizen dengan tenang.

Para _Espada_ yang tengah menikmati minuman mereka terlihat tersedak saat mendengarnya.

PRUUTTT...

Syazel mengeluarkan minumannya kembalim, ia terlihat sangat luar biasa kaget sekali.

"Uhuk...Uhuk...Uhuk" Starrk dan Nnoitra tersedak minumannya ketika mendengar penuturan Aizen.

Reaksi mereka semua pastilah sangat kaget sekali dan bertanya-tanya padanya. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi.

"Tuan apa maksud dengan perkataan anda?" Tanya Syazel dengan cemas.

Aizen tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan dari Syazel juga anak buahnya. Namun hal ini memang kenyataan, ia menjadikan Orihime sebagai Ratu di kerajaannya dan didalam hatinya. Ia tidak perduli dan ambil pusing dengan reaksi dan pendapat dari anak buahnya.

KRAAK...

Grimmjow Jaegarjaques yang merupakan _Sekta Espada_ langsung berdiri dari bangkunya dan meninggalkan meja. Menurutnya Aizen sudah gila karna mengangkat seorang gadis manusia menjadi Ratu di _Hueco Mundo_.

"Mau kemana kau Grimmjow?" Tanya Aizen mencoba menghentikan langkah dari Grimmjow.

"Aku ingin pergi dari sini. Aku muak melihat wajah gadis itu. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah mengakui ia sebagai Ratu disini" Jawab Grimmjow dengan dingin.

Orihime memalingkan wajahnya dan tak berani menatap atau melihat para _Espada_ yang memandanginya denga tatapan yang berbagai macam. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saat mendengar penuturan Grimmjow, mengenai dirinya.

"Grimmjow" Panggil Aizen dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

Namun Grimmjow tidak mendengarkan ataupun menyahut panggilan dari Aizen. Ia tetap berjalan meninggalkan meja makan. Sampai Aizen mengeluarkan _Reiatsu_ miliknya. Tubuh Grimmjow langsung berhenti dan terlihat mematung.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara. Bisa kau kembali kekursimu sekarang" Aizen berkata dengan nada tajam.

Grimmjow masih terdiam dan tubuhnya kaku. Teman-temannya hanya diam melihatnya, tanpa mau terlibat dan berurusan dengan sang Tuan.

"Kenapa. Aku belum mendengar jawabanmu. Grimmjow Jaegarjaques" Aizen meliriknya dengan sangat tajam dan membunuh.

BRAK...

Grimmow langsung jatuh terduduk dilantai setelah menerima dan merasakan _Reiatsu_ yang sangat besar dari Aizen. Dirinya benar-benar tak berdaya dihadapan Aizen saat ini.

"Sepertinya kau sudah paham" Aizen langsung berdiri dari bangkunya. Ia menggengam erat tangan Orihime dan menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan serius.

Para _Espada_ terdiam dan memperhatikan perkataan sang Tuan. Tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk membatah dan menentang perkataan dari Aizen.

"Para _Espada_ seperti yang kalian lihat saat ini. Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya dia Orihime, menjadi Ratu di istana ini selamanya. Hormati dan lindungi ia seperti yang kalian lakukan padaku" Aizen berkata panjang lebar pada anak buahnya.

"Baik Tuanku" Sahut mereka semua dengan bersamaan.

Aizen melirik kearah Grimmjow yang masih duduk berlutut, tanpa bisa berdiri ataupun sekedar menggerakkan tubuhnya. "Apa kau mengerti. Grimmjow Jaegarjaques".

"A-aku mengerti Tuan" Ujar Grimmjow dengan susah payah.

"Bagus. Jika ada yang berani melukainya seujung rambut pun. Aku tak akan sega-segan membunuhnya" Ancam Aizen tanpa main-main.

Semua _Espada_ menuruti dan mematuhi perintah dari Azien. Kini mereka semua harus bersikap baik, hormat dan melindungi Orihime yang kini telah menjadi Ratu di istana ini.

Sedangkan Orihime terlihat diam membisu tanpa bisa berkata sedikitpun saat ini. Ia merasa sangat bingung dan takut dengan orang-orang yang berada diruangan ini. Dirinya merasa kalau ia berada ditempat yang salah dan tak seharusnya ia berada disini. Terlebih ia mengalami hilang ingatan sehingga ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun mengenai dirinya yang sebenarnya. Juga tentang Aizen yang mengaku sebagai suaminya.

Orihime termenung dikamarnya, ia duduk diatas ranjang sambil melipat keatas kedua kakinya. Ia bersandar pada lulut kakinya. Ia menghela nafasnnya dengan berat. Dirinya sedikit merasa tak percaya dan yakin kalau ia benar-benar istri dari Aizen. Setelah melihat kejadian tadi.

Bisa ia lihat denga jelas wajah terkejut dari mereka semua. Jika memang ia istri dari Aizen, mengapa mereka semua harus terlihat sangat begitu kaget saat mendengarnya.

"Haah! Tuhan, siapa aku sebenarnya" Gumam Orihime dalam hatinya.

Karna saking asiknya melamun dan tengelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Orihime tidak menyadari kedatangan Aizen. Hingga ia merasakan sebuah lengan kekar memelukknya dari belakang.

"Eh!" Orihime terlonjak kaget. Ia tidak sadar kalau Aizen masuk kedalam kamar.

"Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan, Hime" Ujar Aizen. Seolah-olah ia bisa merasakan kegundahan hati Orihime.

"Tidak ada, Aizen-kun" Sanggah Orihime. Ia tidak mau melihat sang suami khawatir padanya.

"Benarkah itu? Jika ada sesuatu yang menganjal dalam hatimu, ceritakanlah padaku. Jangan kau tutupi dariku" Aizen meletakkan dagunya dibahu kanan Orihime.

"Aku ini adalah suamimu" Tambah Aizen sambil mencium pipi kanan Orihime.

Dengan perlahan Orihime membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Aizen dengan serius. Tatapan wajahnya seolah-olah menuntut sesuatu darinya. Orihime berusaha membuka mulutnya dan bertanya pada Aizen. Namun lidahnya terasa kelu dan nafasnya tercekat ditenggorokkan ia tidak bisa dan berani bertanya pada Aizen. Hal hasil ia malah memeluk tubuh Aizen yang kekar juga hangat.

"Ada apa Hime!?" Aizen mengelus pelan rambut Orihime yang panjang. Sesekali ia mencium puncak kepala Orihime.

Orihime hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dalam pelukkan Aizen. Ia memeluk tubuh sang suami dengan sangat erat sekali. Seakan-akan kalau ia melepaskan pelukkannya, dirinya akan berpisah jauh dari Aizen. Tanpa sadar Orihime menitikan air matanya. Merasa kalau bagian depan bajunya basah. Aizen melepaskan pelukkan Orihime dan menatap wajah cantiknya.

"Ada apa Hime? Kenapa kau menangis!?" Aizen mengusap pipi Orihime dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Namun Orihime masih diam dan menangis membuat Aizen sangat bingung sekali. Ia memeluknya kembali dengan sangat erat sekali dan mencoba menenangkan Orihime. Ia mengelus pelan punggung Orihime dengan lembut dan penuh kasih. Ia benar-benar bersikap sangat baik dan lembut pada Orihime, tak sekalipun ia menunjukkan wajah ataupun tatapan kejamnya pada Orihime. Yang biasa ia berikan dan tunjukkan pada orang lain.

Ia bersikap beda dan memperlakukan Orihime dengan sangat istimewa. Karna Aizen mencintainya dengan tulus dan dari hati. Selamanya ia akan menjaga dan melindungi Orihime dari apapun dan tak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun merebutnya dari tangannya.

"Akan kujadikan kau milikku selamanya, Hime" Aizen mengecup pelan kening Orihime.

**TBC**

**A/N : Hai ketemu lagi sama Inoue. Ini Fic ketiga Inoue difandom Bleach. Padahal masih punya hutang Fic malah bikin cerita baru dan menelantarkan Fic yang lain. (Bungkuk badan) Mohon maaf kalau Inoue belum bisa melanjutkan cerita Inoue yang lainnya. Karna jujur Inoue lagi kehilangan ide dan fellnya.**

**Fic ini adalah penutup dari Inoue karna setelah ini Inoue berencana akan Hiatus untuk sementara waktu. Mohon maaf ya Inoue belum bisa menepati janji Inoue untuk publish Fic yang lainnya. Tapi Inoue janji akan secepatnya kembali dan melajutkan cerita ini dan yang lainnya.**

**Kenapa Inoue bikin cerita dengan pair ini adalah, karna Inoue belum pernah membaca dan menemukan Fic berbahasa Indonesia dengan pair ini ( kalau ada tolong kasih tahu Inoue ya). Ide ini Inoue dapet ketika melihat sebuah video klip boyband asal korea. Kalaupun ada persamaan dari cerita ini dengan Fic milik author yang lain. Inoue mohon maaf dengan sebesar-besarnya, karna ini murni dari otak dan pemikirann Inoue sendiri. Dan tidak pernah ada niat/ bermaksud memplagiat dari cerita milik orang lain.**

**Cerita ini mau diterusin, dihapus atau tidak diteruskan sama sekali. Semua itu tergantung dengan para pembaca dan dari Riview kalian semua yang telah membaca Fic ini.**

**Inoue mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih, karna mau membaca Fic Inoue. Semoga kalian yang membacanya senang dengan cerita milik Inoue.**

**Jika ada yang berkenan, mohon Read and Riview. Agar Inoue tahu apakah cerita ini layak diteruskan atau tidak. Saran, krtitikan apapun akan Inoue terima dengan tangan terbuka selama itu baik dan membuat Inoue lebih baik lagi dalam menulis.**

**Mohon maaf jika masih menemukan banyak sekali kesalahan di Fic ini. Tapi Inoue akan tetap semangat untuk melanjutkan menulis dan membuat cerita.**

**Sampai jumpa lagi dikelanjutan Fic ini. Juga cerita milik Inoue yang lainnya. Kini Inoue berganti nama dari Inoue Tsukatsa menjadi Inoue Kazeka.**

**Salam Hangat, Inoue Kazeka**

**Jakarta, 13 Oktober 2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M **

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jika ada yang tidak menyukai cerita ini, baik jalan ceritanya, pair atau apapun Inoue mohon dengan sangat jangan baca Fic ini. Langsung tekan tombol ****BACK**** saja dari pada membuat anda kesal, marah dan merusak mata anda karna membaca Fic ini.**

**WARNING**** : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD yang amburaul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, OOC, Gaje dan masih banyak kekurangannya. Disini Aizen sedikit Pervet dan sangat OOC banget, jadi jangan kaget ya saat membacanya nanti.**

**Inoue sudah memperingatkan dengan jelas. Jika tidak menyukai cerita ini, dimohon untuk tidak membacanya dan langung tekan tombol BACK. Dari pada anda kesal, marah, dongkol, benci sama Inoue karna membaca Fic ini.**

**Jika masih nekat, Inoue mohon dengan sangat jangan marah sama Inoue, setelah membaca Fic ini. Karena Inoue sudah memperingatkannya berulang-ulang kali. Kalau anda tetap nekat juga tanggung sendiri akibatnya.**

**PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

"Hmph," erang Orihime tertahan.

Saat ini Azien tengah menciumnya dengan sangat panas. Aizen terus saja memagut bibirnya, bahkan kini ia mulai berani memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Orihime. Mengabsen setiap deretan gigi miliknya dan menjelajah setiap inci dari mulutnya.

Orihime hanya bisa diam pasrah saat Aizen melakukan hal ini. Karena ia berfikir kalau pria yang sedang menciumnya ini adalah suaminya. Orang yang berhak penuh atas dirinya juga bisa dengan leluasa menyentuh dirinya.

"Aizen-kun. Aku sesak...Nafas," keluh Orihime disela-sela ciuman mereka berdua.

Namun sepertinya Aizen tidak mengidahkannya dan masih tetap menciumnya dengan panas dan dalam. Tangannya mulai turun kebawah dan membelai perlahan salah satu payudara milik Orihime.

"Aizen-kun," desah Orihime, ketika Aizen meremas pelan payudara miliknya.

Ciuman Aizen sudah mulai turun keleher Orihime, ia menggit pelan lehernya dan mengakibatkan tanda kemerah-merahan disekitar leher Orihime. Ia menyeringai ketika melihat hasil karyanya, dileher Orihime.

"Hime," panggil Aizen dengan nada yang mendayu. Ia masih terlihat menciumi leher Orihime sambil meremas pelan payudara miliknya. Aizen terlihat sangat begitu menikmati permainannya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal seperti ini kepada seorang perempuan dengan penuh perasaan. Bukan hanya sebuah nafsu semata.

Darahnya berdesir hebat, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Sebuah perasaan yang baru pertama Aizen rasakan selama hidupnya. Adrenalinya merasa terpacu dan libidonya naik. Terlebih ketika mendengar suara desahan Orihime memanggil dirinya, semakin membuat dirinya bergairah saja.

Karena hal itulah dirinya kehilangan akal sehatnya dan meninggalkan sosoknya yang dingin, kejam, tegas juga jahat. Namun saat ini ia terlihat takluk dihadapan Orhime. Segala cara akan ia lakukan demi mendapatkan Orihime. Baik hati maupun tubuhnya, semuanya akan ia miliki.

SRUK...

Aizen melepaskan pakaian yang dipakai oleh Orihime dan membuangnya entah kemana. Saat ini keadaan Orihime hampir telanjang. Aizen benar-benar merasa sangat takjub sekali melihat keindahan tubuh sang istri. Ia juga ikut melepaskan baju bagian atasnya, karena merasa sangat gerah dan panas melihat penampilan Orihime saat ini.

Aizen membelai pipi Orihime dengan lembut, ia mencoba memberinya ketenangan. Ia tahu dan mengerti mungkin saat ini Orihime merasa sedikit takut dan tegang. Mengingat ini adalah pengalaman pertama dalam hidupnya.

"Hime. Aku menginginkanmu," bisiknya penuh mesra ditelinga Orihime.

Wajah Orihime memerah saat mendengarnya, terlebih Aizen menjilati kupingnya. Membuatnya merasakan sensasi geli ditubuhnya.

Tok...Tok...Tok

Sebuah ketukan dipintu kamar Aizen, mengganggu aktifitas mereka berdua. Awalnya Aizen tidak memperdulikannya dan terlihat masih asik menciumi wajah Orihime. Akan tetapi suara ketukan dipintunya semakin keras dan membuat Aizen sangat marah. Karena berani sekali mengganggu waktunya yang saat ini tengah memadu kasih.

Aizen memakai kembali pakaiannya, sedangkan Orihime menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hampir polos.

"Tunggu disini Hime," Aizen mengecup pelan pipi kanan Orihime.

Saat Aizen membuka pintu kamarnya ia melihat Ggio Vega dan Mila Rose tengah duduk berlutut didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Tuan," panggil mereka berdua dengan penuh rasa hormat dan takut.

"Ada apa kalian datang kekamarku?" tanya Aizen dengan geram karena berani sekali mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Maafkan kami Tuan. Akan tetapi ada hal penting yang harus kami sampaikan," ujar Mila Rose dengan nada yang sangat serius. Akan tetapi tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran saat berbicara dengan sang Tuan.

Karena tanpa mereka berdua sadari, kalau Aizen mengeluarkan aura kelamnya dan membunuh pada mereka berdua. Ggio Vega hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya dan tak berani menatap, ataupun berbicara dengan Raja _Hueco Mundo_ ini.

Aizen mengerinyitkan dahinya saat mendengar penuturan dari Mila Rose, anak buah kepercayaan dari Tia Harribel, "Apa itu, Mila Rose?" tanya Aizen dengan nada yang dingin.

"Ichigo Kurosaki dan beberapa temannya. Datang menyerang gerbang selatan, ia tengah mencari keberadaan Orihime Inoue," jawab Mila Rose dengan sedikit gemetaran. Karena Tuannya semakin memancarkan dan mengeluarkan_ Reiatsu_-nya. Membuat Mila Rose dan Ggio Vega susah bergerak juga bernafas. Sungguh _Reiatsu_ yang sangat luar biasa hebat dan besar.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera keperbatasan," imbuh Aizen. Ia langsung masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya dan menemui sang istri yang tengah memakai pakaiannya kembali.

"Ada apa Aizen-kun?" tanya Orihime dengan cemas. Karena raut wajahnya sedikit berbeda dari yang tadi.

GREP...

Aizen hanya memeluk Orihime dalam diam untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum pergi ia mencium kening Orihime dengan penuh kasih. Hatinya merasa tidak enak, saat mendengar berita kalau Ichigo dan teman-temannya datang untuk mencari Orihime. Tidak akan ia biarkan siapapun mengambil dan membawanya pergi dari sisinya.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Hampir tiga bulan sudah peperangan telah berkecambuk. Para _Shinigami_ dan _Hollow_ silih berganti menyerang satu sama lain. Dan biasanya yang terjadi peperangan atau pertempuran besar adalah didaerah perbatasan. Sudah banyak jatuh korban dari kedua belah pihak. Akan tetapi tak ada satu pun dari pihak _Soul Souciety_ atau pun _Hueco Mundo_, yang mau berdamai dan berniat menghentikan peperangan ini.

Empat hari yang lalu terjadi pertempuran sengit dan besar diperbatasan gerbang selatan. Yang menyebabkan hilangnya salah satu dari teman mereka, Orihime Inoue. Semua teman-temannya sudah berusaha mencari keberadaannya. Namun tidak bisa menemukannya sama sekali, akan tetapi Ichigo masih percaya kalau Orihime masih hidup. Karena ia masih bisa merasakan_ Reiatsu_ dari Orihime walaupun samar-samar.

Akan tetapi hari ini, tiba-tiba saja Ichigo tidak bisa merasakan _Reiatsu _milik Orihime. _Reiatsu_ dari gadis cantik itu, lenyap dan hilang begitu saja membuat perasaan Ichigo merasa tidak enak dan cemas.

Dan saat ini Renji Abarai, menemukan jasad Orihime didekat gerbang perbatasan _Senkaimon. _Renji menggendong tubuh Orihime yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi ke _Soul Society_.

Renji berjalan gontai sambil menggendong tubuh Orihime, ke tempat Unohana di divisi empat. Kebetulan ada Rukia disana yang tengah diobati oleh Unohana. Melihat Renji tengah menggendong tubuh Orihime. Gadis yang selama empat hari ini tengah mereka cari dan cemaskan, akhirnya ditemukan.

"Renji! Kau telah menemukannya." Rukia berlari menghampiri Renji. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia sekali saat melihat Orihime dalam gendongan Renji.

"Apakah lukanya parah?" tambah Rukia.

Namun raut wajah Renji terlihat sangat berbeda sekali. Ia hanya diam membisu mendengarnya dan wajahnya juga terlihat sedih sekali.

"Renji ada apa?" tanya Rukia dengan cemas. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan hatinya tidak enak saat melihat raut wajah Renji yang seperti itu. Ia berharap kalau itu bukan sebuah berita yang buruk mengenai Orihime.

Renji menatap Rukia dengan sendu, "Ma-maaf," bibir Renji sedikit bergetar saat mengatakannya.

Rukia terdiam sesaat dan menatap Renji tak percaya. Ia seakan mengerti dari perkataan Renji. "Ti-tidak. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi," Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras dan seketika air matanya langsung menetes, "Ia harus hidup Renji".

"Maafkan aku Rukia. Ia telah tiada," ucap Renji dengan nada yang sedih.

Rukia jatuh terduduk dan tangisnya pecah. Ia tidak percaya kalau Orihime, gadis periang dan kuat itu kini telah tiada. Rukia menjadi orang yang sangat bersalah dan bertanggung jawab dengan kematian Orihime. Karena demi melindungi dirinya dan _Shinigami_ yang lainnya. Orihime rela mengorbankan nyawanya saat pertarungan melawa Ayon, _Hollow _gabungan dari tangan kiri Apache, Sun-Sun dan Milla Rose. Mereka bertiga adalah anak buah dan orang kepercayaan dari Tia Harribel, _Espada_ bernomor tiga, menggantikan posisi Nelliel yang kini telah membelot dari _Hueco Mundo_ dan membantu _Soul Society_.

.

.

.

DRAP...DRAP...DRAP

Ichigo berlari sekuat tenaganya, bahkan ia melakukan _Shunpo_ untuk bisa cepat sampai ke ruangan medis di divisi empat. Ia mendengar kabar kalau Orihime telah ditemukan dan dibawa pulang oleh Renji.

Dan saat ini, ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Orihime, dan melihat keadaannya apakah dirinya baik-baik saja atau tidak. Sejak awal Ichigo selalu percaya kalau, Orihime pasti masih hidup dan itu semua terbukti. Kini Orihime telah ditemukan dan dibawa pulang oleh Renji.

Saat Ichigo datang keruangan medis di divisi empat. Disana telah banyak orang, juga para komandam Gotei tiga belas hadir ditempat ini. Mereka semua terlihat tengah berkumpul. Bahkan komandan tertinggi Gotei tiga belas, Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto ada ditempat ini. Hal ini membuat Ichigo bertanya-tanya, ada hal genting apa sehingga mereka semua berkumpul disini.

"Kau sudah datang Ichigo Kurosaki," ucap komandan Yamamoto dengan nada yang datar dan tenang.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Mengapa kalian semua berada disini? Dimana Orihime, apakah keadaannya baik-baik saja," tanya Ichigo dengan bertubi-tubi pada teman-temannya.

Namun semuanya hanya diam dan tak menjawab ataupun menyahuti pertanyaan dari Ichigo. Wajah mereka semua terlihat sangat sedih sekali, bahkan Nelliel terlihat sudah menangis. Membuat Ichigo semakin bertanya-tanya ada apa ini sebenarnya?.

"Ichigo," gumam Rukia dengan pelan. Ia merasa sangat cemas dan sedih saat memikirkan reaksi Ichigo seperti apa, saat mengetahui tentang keadaan Orihime yang sebenarnya.

Renji yang berdiri disebelah Rukia menyadari kegundahan hati, gadis yang kini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Bagaimana mereka bisa bersama?.

Ceritanya cukup panjang sekali, dan tak mudah tentunya. Karena Renji harus berjuang dengan sangat keras. Agar dirinya bisa mendapatkan restu dan pengakuan dari Byakuya Kuchiki. Orang yang amat sangat protektif dan posesif terhadap Rukia.

Tiba-tiba saja Renji memeluk tubuh Rukia dan berusaha menenangkannya. Rukia hanya diam saat tubuhnya dibawa kedalam pelukkan Renji yang terasa hangat.

"Tenanglah Rukia. Aku yakin Ichigo bisa melewatinya, karena ia pria yang sangat kuat." Renji berusaha menghibur hati Rukia. Ia sangat percaya kalau sahabatnya itu akan bisa melewati ini semua dengan tegar.

Byakuya yang berdiri disebelah Shinji Hirako, komandan divisi lima menggantikan posisi Sousuke Aizen. Melirik tajam dan memancarkan aura membunuh pada Renji. Karena berani mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan menyentuh, bahkan memeluk erat tubuh Rukia. "Renji Abarai, tunggulah hukuman dariku." Byakuya diam menatap Renji dengan memancarkan aura gelapnya.

"Kenapa, tiba-tiba menjadi dingin," celetuk Hirako.

"Hey, Byakuya kau tak merasakan aura dingin ini?" Hirako megelus-ngelus kedua sisi tangannya. Ia ikut merasakan aura dingin disekitarnya, yang dipancarkan oleh Byakuya.

"Tidak," jawab Byakuya dengan nada dingin. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada wakil komandannya saat ini, Renji Abarai.

Tiba-tiba saja Renji merasakan aura dingin dan membunuh yang menusuk tubuhnya. Saat ia menoleh kesebelah kiri, ia melihat sang komandan tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan super membunuh dan tajam. Renji menelah ludahnya saat melihatnya, keringat dingin pun mulai keluar dari pelipisnya. "Mati aku." Renji tersenyum kikuk menatap sang komandan, sekaligus kakak dari Rukia. Bersiap-siap saja nanti, dirinya akan diserang oleh Byakuya dengan jurus _Senbon Zakura_ miliknya yang sangat dasyat itu.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," panggil komandan Yamamoto dengan tegas.

Ichigo menatap sang komandan tertinggi, "Ya. Ada apa komandan Yamamoto?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu," jawab komandan Yamamoto seraya berjalan kebelakang.

Semua orang langsung menyingkir dan memberikan jalan. Ichigo benar-benar sangat bingung dan penasaran ada apa ini sebenarnya?. Bukankah dirinya datang kemari untuk melihat dan menemui Orihime, akan tetapi ia tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Apakah Orihime tengah terluka parah, akibat pertempurannya waktu itu. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang melintas didalam pikirannya mengenai Orihime.

Sampai komandan tertinggi Yamamoto membawanya kesebuah ranjang putih besar. Ia melihat seseorang tengah terbaring dan wajahnya tertutupi oleh kain putih. Tubuh Ichigo gemetar hebat dan perasaan hatinya tak enak, "Siapa dia?" tanya Ichigo dengan sedikit gemetaran.

Hening, semua orang terlihat diam dan menunjukkan wajah sedih dan murung. Mereka semua terlihat diam dan masih setia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Mengapa kalian semua diam? Aku tanya siapa orang ini." Ichigo meninggikan suaranya.

Semua teman-temannya masih diam dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ichigo terlihat sangat kesal sekali dengan sikap dari teman-temannya ini.

"Bukalah, Kurosaki. Kau akan tahu siapa itu," ujar komandan Yamamoto dengan tenang.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetaran dan perasaan yang takut. Ichigo mulai membuka penutup wajah itu dan melihat siapa jasad yang ada didepannya saat ini, "Kumohon, Tuhan. Jangan dia," pinta Ichigo dalam hatinya. Dengan penuh harap, meminta agar jasad yang akan ia lihat bukanlah Orihime Inoue, temannya.

JLEB...

Ichigo merasa hati dan jantungnya seperti ditusuk oleh pisau yang sangat besar. Tubuhnya terlihat diam kaku saat melihat wajah yang ada didepannya saat ini. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat kaget sekali, ia membelakkan kedua matanya dengan lebar.

"Ini tidak mungkin," matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Teman-temannya hanya diam tanpa kata melihat reaksi dari Ichigo. Terlebih pria kuat itu terlihat tengah menahan tangisnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Orihime Inoue, telah tewas akibat pertempuran beberapa hari yang lalu sebagai pahlawan karena mati melindungi _Soul Society_," ujar komadan Yamamoto dengan lantang.

Akan tetapi sepertinya Ichigo tidak mendengarkan sama sekali, perkataan dari komandan Yamamoto. Dirinya seakan-akan tuli tak bisa mendengar perkataan siapapun. Kakinya terasa sangat lemas sekali seakan-akan kakinya tidak memiliki tulang yang menopang tubuhnya. Ia jatuh lunglai dibawah ranjang Orihime dan tangisnya pecah saat itu juga.

"TIDAAKK!" teriak Ichigo dengan penuh frutasi.

Ishida tidak tahan melihatnya dan menghampiri Ichigo yang tengah menangis. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih dan kehilangan. Akan tetapi bukan Ichigo saja yang merasakan hal itu. Ishida pun sama terlebih diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, ia memendam perasaan pada Orihime. Walaupun ia tahu dengan jelas kalau gadis dengan senyuman seindah mentari itu, menyukai Ichigo.

.

.

.

BUAGH...

Tatsuki Arisawa yang merupakan sahabat Orihime dan teman masa kecil Ichigo, memukulnya dengan sangat keras sekali. Membuat Ichigo jatuh terpental kelantai, menerima pukulan dari Tatsuki yang merupakan juara nasional judo.

"Sudah Arisawa, hentikan perbuatanmu," Keigo memegangi tubuhnya. Ia mencoba menghentikan aksi temannya ini.

"Lepaskan aku Keigo. Biarkan aku memukulnya hingga mati," Tatsuki terlihat sangat marah sekali dan penuh emosi pada Ichigo.

Sedangkan orang yang dipukul oleh Tatsuki hanya diam membisu. Pandangan matanya terlihat kosong dan raut wajahnya terlihat sendu sekali. Ia terlihat sangat pasrah sekali saat Tatsuki memukulinya.

Saat ini tengah diadakan Upacara Pemakaman Orihime. Semua teman-temannya juga para guru datang untuk melihat Orihime untuk terakhir kalinya dan juga berdoa untuknya. Teman-temannya tidak mengira kalau gadis seceria dan sebaik Orihime akan secepat ini dipanggil oleh Tuhan.

"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks." Chizuru, Ryou dan yang teman-teman sekelas lainnya tampak menangis sedih. Saat datang kekediaman Orihime.

Kerabat jauh dari Orihime yang mengurus semua biaya Upacara Pemakaman ini dan mengurus jenasahnya.

"Lepaskan aku Keigo," tubuh Tatsuki bergetar hebat dan tiba-tiba saja ia menangis.

"Arisawa" seru Keigo. Ia melepaskan cengkraman ditubuhnya.

Tatsuki jatuh terduduk dan menangis dengan histeris. Keigo hanya bisa diam melihat semuanya. Dirinya juga ikut merasakan sedih dan kehilangan Orihime. Bagaimanapun ia adalah temannya dan mereka telah berteman cukup lama.

"Maafkan aku Arisawa," ujar Ichigo dengan nada yang putus asa.

Dirinya merasa amat sangat bersalah sekali, karena tidak bisa melindungi dan menjaga Orihime. Andai saja ia tidak mengajaknya untuk ikut pergi ke _Soul Society_ dan membiarkannya ikut berperang. Mungkin saat ini Orihime masih ada ditengah-tengah mereka semua.

Akhirnya Orihime dimakamkan disebelah makam sang kakak, Sora Inoue. Saat jasadnya dikuburkan, semua teman-temannya menangis mengiringi pemakaman Orihime. Terlebih Tatsuki yang merasa amat sangat kehilangan sekali. Karena Orihime adalah sahabatnya bahkan ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudara sendiri.

"Selamat jalan Orihime. Semoga kau bahagia disana, bersama dengan kakakmu." Tatsuki tersenyum miris melihat nisan Orihime. Ia meletakkan setangkai bunga Lilly diatas makam Orihime, selamanya ia tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan mereka semua bahkan Ichigo. Tidak menyadari kalau ada satu _Hollow _tengah mengamati Upacara Pemakaman Orihime dari kejauhan.

Seorang pria bersuari coklat tengah duduk menyandar mengamati sebuah layar yang sangat besar sekali. Ia tersenyum senang dan penuh kemenangan, melihat orang-orang yang mempercayai kematian dari Orihime. "Bagus. Sesuai dengan rencanaku".

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Orihime terlihat bosan sekali berada didalam kamarnya terus, ia ingin sekali berjalan-jalan keluar. Namun Aizen, suaminya tidak mengijinkannya sama sekali. Bahkan hanya keluar untuk melihat-lihat seisi istana, ia harus ditemani oleh Lolly atau pun Menolly. Tak sedetikpun Aizen melepaskan penjagaan padanya. Kini ditangan kanannya, telah melingkar sebuah gelang berwarna silver.

Gelang ini pemberian dari Aizen untuknya. Yang tidak diketahui oleh Orihime adalah sebuah gelang khusus penghilang _Reiatsu_, yang dibuat khusus oleh Aizen. Agar teman-teman Orihime tidak bisa menemukannya juga merasakan _Reiatsu _darinya. Hanya para _Arrancar, Espada_ dan Aizen sendiri yang bisa merasakan_ Reiatsu_ dari Orihime.

"Guk..guk..guk," gong-gong seekor anjing _Hollow_ berwarna putih, yang membuyarkan lamunan Orihime.

"Kemarilah, Piku" panggil Orihime pada anjing _Hollow_ berwarna putih itu. Anjing ini pemberian dari Aizen untuknya, sebagai temannya di istana.

Piku berlari menghampiri Orhime sambil menggoyang-goyangkan buntutnya. Piku terlihat sangat lucu sekali dan menggemaskan walaupun hanya seekor anjing _Hollow_.

"Hahaha, geli Piku. Hentikan," Orihime merasa geli karena Piku menjilati wajahnya.

Untung saja ada Piku di istana ini jadinya, ia tidak akan merasakan kesepian dan bosan karena ditinggal pergi oleh Aizen. Yang terkadang pergi keperbatasan atau kepos-pos penjagaan untuk memantau keadaan juga kinerja para anak buahnya.

Piku terlihat tengah tertidur lelap disebelah Orihime setelah beberapa jam bermain bersamanya. Orihime meletakkan Piku kedalam kandang khusus, yang dibuat oleh Aizen. Bagaimanapun Piku adalah anjing _Hollow_, jika ia diletakkan dikandang anjing biasa dengan mudah Piku akan menghancurkannya.

Lagi-lagi Orhime merasa sangat bosan sekali berada dikamar. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas sebuah ide untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk menghirup udara segar diluar kamarnya.

Orihime mengintip sedikit dari balik celah pintu kamarnya. Ia mengeluarkan kepalanya sedikit dan melihat-melihat, apakah ada penjaga atau tidak didepan kamarnya. Saat Orihime berusaha keluar dari kamarnya. Ada Ulquiorra Sachiffer, _Espada_ bernomor empat yang tengah berdiri didepan kamarnya ini. Ulquiorra ditugaskan oleh Aizen untuk menjaga dan mengawasi Orihime, sang Ratu _Hueco Mundo_.

"Nona. Anda mau kemana? Kembalilah kekamar anda," ucap Ulquiorra dengan nada yang sangat datar dan dingin.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan," sahut Orihime dengan nada sedikit manja.

"Tidak bisa. Kembalilah kekamar anda," tolak Ulquiorra dengan dingin.

"Huh!" Orihime memajukkan bibirnya, menandakan kalau ia tengah kesal.

Namun Ulquiorra tidak memperdulikan wajah sang Ratu yang terlihat tengah kesal, karena tidak bisa keluar dari kamarnya. Baginya ia hanya menjalankan perintah dari Tuannya. Dari semua _Espada_ yang ada, Ulquiorra lah yang paling patuh dan sangat setia. Dirinya akan selalu mengikuti dan menjalankan semua perintah yang dikatakan oleh Aizen, apapun itu.

Lagi-lagi Orihime merasa sangat bosan sekali berada didalam kamarnya. Terlebih sudah dua hari ini Aizen pergi meninggalkannya dan hanya menugaskan Ulquiorra untuk menjaganya dan melayaninya. Saking bosannya akhirnya, Orihime ketiduran diatas kursi panjangnya dengan lelapnya.

Tak lama setelah Orihime tertidur, Aizen kembali dari pekerjaannya. Dan segera menemui sang istri dikamarnya, yang ternyata tengah tertidur lelap di kursi. Dengan perlahan Aizen memindahkannya dan membaringkan Orihime diatas kasur. Saat Aizen hendak menyelimuti tubuh Orihime, tiba-tiba saja sang istri mengigau.

"Kurosaki-kun," igau Orihime dalam tidurnya. Sesaat ia mengeluarkan air mata saat menyebutkan nama pria itu.

Hati Aizen terasa sangat miris sekali dan sakit, saat mendengar Orihime. Gadis yang dicintainya memanggil nama pria lain, selain dirinya. Dengan perlahan Aizen memandangi wajah Orihime dengan sendu, "Sebesar itukah rasa cintamu untuknya, Hime." Aizen mengecup singkat bibir Orihime.

Dirinya merasa sangat sedih sekali ketika melihat kenyataan kalau Orihime, mencintai dan menyukai Ichigo Kurosaki. Pemuda _Ryoka_ itu, yang dianggap Aizen lemah dan tak memiliki prinsip. Karena diam-diam dari jauh Aizen selalu memperhatikan dan memantau kehidupan Orihime setiap saat.

Dirinya bukan tidak mengetahui kalau Orihime mencintai Ichigo Kurosaki, bisa ia lihat dengan jelas pandangan matanya saat memandang Ichigo. Ia selalu menatapanya dengan penuh kasih juga cinta. Memikirkan hal itu membuat hatinya sangat kesal dan marah sekali.

"Selamanya kau hanya milikku, Hime." Aizen mencium helain rambut Orihime.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Setelah kematian Orihime, temannya. Ichigo terlihat tidak bersemangat sama sekali dan selalu murung. Ia selalu duduk menyindiri, memikirkan tentang Orihime. Gadis yang belakangan ini tengah merebut perhatiannya, karena sebelum ia tewas Orihime menyatakan cinta padanya.

"_Sukida Kurosaki-kun"_

Kata-kata itu terus teringang ditelinga dan dalam pikirannya. Bukannya ia tidak menyadari perasaan dari Orihime. Jujur saja Orihime memang gadis yang sangat cantik, menarik dan periang sekali. Mungkin dirinya akan dianggap pria bodoh. Karena selalu bersikap dingin dan cuek pada Orihime, juga menolak perasaan Orihime. Karena sebenarnya Ichigo, memiliki perasaan suka pada seorang gadis. Setelah semuanya yang Ichigo alami dan jalani selama ini. Diam-diam Ichigo menyukai dan memiliki perasaan pada Rukia Kuchiki.

Gadis manis dan mungil ini, telah banyak merubah kehidupannya. Dan membawanya pada jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Awalnya Ichigo tidak memperdulikan perasaan aneh, yang selalu ada setiap ia dekat dan bersama dengan Rukia. Namun semakin lama, Ichigo semakin menyadari tentang perasaannya.

Akan tetapi Ichigo sudah terlambat menyampaikan dan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Rukia. Kini gadis itu sudah bersama dengan Renji Abarai. Teman sekaligus sahabat baiknya.

"Maafkan aku Inoue. Kerena tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu dan menjagamu dengan baik," gumam Ichigo dengan nada yang sedih.

"Semoga kau bahagia disana," tambah Ichigo. Ia menatap langit biru di kota Karakura.

Untuk saat ini Ichigo, memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak dan tidak pergi ke _Soul Society_. Ia ingin menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Namun dirinya tidak boleh beralama-lama terlarut dalam kesedihan. Bagaimanapun kini tengah terjadi peperangan di _Soul Society_, kemampuannya dan kekuatan darinya sangat dibutuhkan sekali. Selamanya Ichigo akan selalu mengingat dan mengenang Orihime didalam hatinya.

.

.

.

"_Inoue, Inoue, Inoue," panggil seorang pria bersurai orange padanya._

_Orihime seakan-akan mengenali pria itu. Akan tetapi ia tidak bisa melihat wajah dari pria yang memanggilnyam karena tertutupi oleh cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan matanya._

"_Siapa?" tanya Orihime dengan bingung._

_Saat ia hendak mendekati sosok bayangan pria itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat sebuah cahaya datang dan terjadi sebuah ledakan hebat. Orihime menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya dari ledakan itu._

"_Rukia-chan lari," teriak seorang gadis cantik bersurai orange yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri_.

"_Orihime," gadis cantik bersurai hitam itu terlihat mengulurkan tangannya, mengajaknya untuk naik kesebuah kendaraan, entah apa itu namanya yang jelas Orihime tidak mengetahuinya, karena bentuknya yang aneh._

_Namun sebuah tembakan Cero mengarah pada mereka berdua. Akan tetapi sebuah cahaya melingkupi dan melindungi gadis yang bernama Rukia itu, juga orang-orang yang berada dikendaraan aneh itu._

_DHUAR..._

_Terjadi ledakan yang luar biasa dari tembakan Cero dari yang mirip dengannya itu terkena tembakan cero tersebut dan terpental jauh sekali, lalu menghilang dalam ledakan besar itu._

"Tidak!" teriak Orihime yang terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Ia terlihat terengah-engah dan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari wajahnya.

"Hime, ada apa? Meng..."

Ucapan Aizen terhenti karena Orihime langsung memelukknya dengan sangat erat sekali. Bahkan ia terdengar mulai terisak dalam pelukkannya.

"Ada apa Hime?" Aizen mengecup pelan kepala Orihime. Ia juga mengelus pelan punggungnya. Bisa Aizen rasakan kalau tubuh sang istri gemetaran hebat sekali.

"Aizen-kun," panggil Orihime.

"Ya, Hime. Ada apa?" sahut Aizen, ia masih mengelus pelan punggung sang istri.

Orihime melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Aizen dengan penuh arti. Aizen menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tatapan dari Orihime.

"Apakah benar Aizen-kun adalah suamiku? Dan aku adalah istri dari Aizen-kun?" tanya Orihime dengan nada yang sarat akan keraguan darinya. Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba bertanya seperti ini. Namun belakangan ini, Orihime terus memikirkan kata-kata Lolly yang mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah salah satu teman _Shinigami_, musuh dari _Hueco Mundo_.

Bahkan gadis Hollow yang menjadi pelayannya itu dengan terang-terangan, mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak akan pernah mengakui Orihime sebagai Ratu dari _Hueco Mundo_.

"_Kau Orihime Inoue. Teman dari Shinigami, musuh dari kami semua. Kau bukan istri dari Aizen-sama." Lolly menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian yang sangat mendalam._

Aizen tertegun sesaat karena mendengar pertanyaan dari Orihime. Tidak lama Aizen kembali sadar akan keterkejutannya. "Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku?" tanya Aizen dengan sendu dan wajahnya terlihat terluka sekali.

"Tidak," Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Ia menatap Aizen penuh arti "Akan tetapi, hati ini merasa belum yakin," aku Orihime.

Nyut...

Hati Aizen merasa sakit dan terenyuh ketika mendengar perkataan dari Orihime. Ia terlihat tertegun melihat Orihime, yang masih menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Apakah karena kau kehilangan ingatan. Sehingga kau melupakan dan meragukanku, Hime" Aizen menatap sendu wajah Orihime. Ekspersi wajahnya terlihat sangat terluka sekali.

"Maafkan aku. Aizen-kun," isak Orihime.

Aizen menangkup kedua wajah Orihime dan memaksanya untuk menatap matanya. "Percayalah Hime. Aku sangat mencintaimu" ujar Aizen dengan lembut.

Orihime menatap mata Aizen, mencoba mencari kebohongan dari pancaran matanya. Namun tatapan matanya berkata jujur dan tidak ada kebohongan saat mengatakan hal itu pada Orihime.

"Gomenasai," tangis Orihime semakin pecah.

Aizen mengusap air mata Orihime yang meleleh dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Ia juga mengecup satu persatu mata Orihime dan itu berhasil membuatnya tenang. Ia memeluknya dengan sangat erat sekali, seakan-akan Orihime adalah benda yang sangat rapuh sekali. Setelah menangis cukup lama, Orihime ketiduran. Ia terlelap dalam pelukkan hangat Aizen.

"Maafkan aku Hime," gumam Aizen dalam hatinya. Ia mengusap bekas air mata dipipi Orihime.

Aizen keluar dari kamarnya dan meninggalkan Orihime yang tengah tertidur lelap, karena kelelahan menangis.

"Ulquiorra. Panggil semua _Espada_ ke istana. Ada hal penting yang harus mereka laksanakan" ujar Aizen dengan nada dingin.

"Baik Tuan," Ulquiorra membungkukkan badannya. Ia langsung pergi untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Raja _Hueco Mundo _pada temannya. Entah ada hal penting apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

**TBC**

**A/N : Hai semuanya, pertama-tama Inoue mau mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih atas Riviewnya juga semangatnya. Inoue ga menyangka kalau cerita ini disambut dengan sangat baik. Inoue sangat terharu mambaca Riview dari kalian semua. Tapi Inoue masih dalam masa Hiatus, karena Inoue masih sibuk didunia nyata dan terkena syndrome Males nulis tingkat akut hehehehehe^^**

**Doakan saja ya semoga Inoue cepat sembuh dan terusin cerita milik Inoue yang lainnya.**

**Inoue akan membalas Riview dari kalian semua :**

**Arukaschiffer : Inoue bakal selesai cerita ini, akan tetapi entah sampai chapter berapa dan publishnya, soalnya Inoue kadang malessss nulis hehehe^^. Sedikit bocoran aja Inoue sudah mengetik cerita ini untuk beberapa Chapter kedepan. Jadi pantengin terus dan tungguin aja ya kelanjutan cerita ini. Semoga ga bosen membacanya dan menunggu Updatenya hehehe^^**

**Hikary Cresenti Ravenia : Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Inoue emang dari dulu punya ide pengen banget buat cerita pake Pair ini. Habis tak ada satupun author di sini yang bikin cerita dengan pair ini. Terima kasih banyak atas saran dan masukannya, Inoue sangat terbantu sekali. Terima kasih banyak udah Fav dan Follow cerita dari Inoue.**

**Moku-Chan : Wah Senpai Moku-Chan fav cerita aku. Senengnya ^^,,Tenang aja kok Senpai, Inoue bakalan lanjutin cerita ini sampai tamat. Terima kasih ya udah Fav cerita milik Inoue.**

**No Name : Makasih banyak dah bilang cerita Inoue bagus. Untuk cerita My Bad Boy dan Gee sepertinya belum bisa dilanjutkan dahulu karena Inoue lagi kehilangan Mood dan Fell dengan cerita itu. Dan otak Inoue lagi mentok banget dengan cerita itu.**

**Oryhaara maia : Maaf ya Inoue terpaksa Hiatus, buat cari pencerahan dan juga sibuk banget didunia nyata. Yang maksa Inoue buat ninggalin dunia fanfic sementara waktu. Buat cerita My Bad Boy, mohon maaf ya Inoue belum bisa melanjutkannya. Tapi Inoue janji akan melanjutkannya secepat mungkin. Padahal tanggung banget tinggal beberapa chapter lagi juga tamat hehehe^^**

**Sasisuseso : Ini sudah dilanjutka kok. Semoga tidak kecewa dengan kelanjutan ceritanya. Terima kasih atas Semangatnya.**

**Jingga Dalam Elegi : Oke, Inoue lanjutkan kok cerita ini.**

**Terima kasih banyak atas RnR nya, Inoue sangat terbantu sekali dan semangat melanjutkan cerita ini sampai akhir. Doakan saja ya semoga penyakit malesnya Inoue cepat sembuh hehehehe^^ (Dasar Author tidak bertanggung jawab).**

**Jika ada yang berkenan, mohon RnR. Agar Inoue bisa melihat apakah cerita ini layak diteruskan kembali, juga penulisannya sudah lebih baik atau tidak. Juga saran dan kritikkan untuk kemajuan cerita ini, untuk lebih baik lagi. Mungkin kalau banyak yang meRiview dan positif, Inoue bakalan secepatnya melanjutkan cerita ini.**

**Cerita ini murni dari otak Inoue, jika ada kemiripan cerita ini dari cerita milik author lain. Mohon maaf karena Inoue, tidak ada niat untuk memplagiat cerita milik siapapun.**

**Inoue mau mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih, kepada siapapun yang membaca cerita ini juga membaca celotehan dari Inoue. Terima kasih banyak, semoga kalian semua suka dengan kelanjutan ceriat ini.**

**Salam hangat, Inoue Kazeka**


End file.
